Glimpse
Glimpse is an action-adventure puzzle-based platform style game developed by Compulsion Games and published by Focus Home Interactive. Synopsis TBD Gameplay TBD Characters *Aimée Durand (voiced by Teale Bishopric) - A twelve-year-old girl who lives with her mother. She also has an imaginary friend named Kitty. *Claudette Bonneville (voiced by Charlotte Hope) A chemist who loves to sing and dance due to her dreams became true. *Gilbert Collier (voiced by Stephen Boxer) - A fifty-year-old businessman who sells the illegal drugs to drug dealers and his henchmen. *Detective Andrew Jones (voiced by Alex Wyndham) - He is a private detective who remembers his past about his life in America. *Vincent Wilson (voiced by Bruce Dinsmore) - He is a famous violinist who knows for tour the world *Gendarme Joseph Allard (voiced by Tony Robinow) - A French policeman who takes care of Aimée and Claudette after been rescued. He is also a member of Les Sûreté Nationale. *Gangsters (voiced by Graham Fletcher) - They are the group of French tough guys who service their boss. *Rupert Smith (voiced by Allan James Cooke) - The leader of Collier's who obeys the orders from his boss. *Amitee Durand (voiced by Vanessa Matsui) - She is the mother of Aimée who is a singer at Les Allée. Amitee has a friend named Floria Collier who also works at Les Allée. *Micheal Durand (voiced by Michael Shaeffer) - He is a famous artist who is the uncle of Aimée and brother of John. *Jackson Boston (voiced by Julian Casey) - He is a hornist who is take care of *Floria Collier (voiced by Katherine Kingsley) - She is the daughter of businessman Gilbert Collier who is a can-can dancer at Les Allée and best friend of singer Amitee. *Honoré Battier (voiced by Joe Sims) - A man who works at Le Battier's to be a baker. *John Anderson (voiced by Elias Toufexis) - He is the father of Aimée, husband of Amitee, and brother of Micheal who is gone on a holiday. *Nigel Jones (voiced by Bradley Henderson) - He is the brother of private detective Andrew Jones who got a secret past about *Mary Hopper (voiced by Eloise Webb) - She is the best friend of Aimée who lives with her parents in England. *Can-Can Dancers (voiced by Alison Sullivan, Samantha Lee, Sandy Glover, Sally Meer, Kate Nichols, Amelia Tyler, Alix Macey, Hannah Melbourn) - They are the group of female dancers who work at Les Allée. *Chief Charles Hall (voiced by TBD) - He is the chief of Les Sûreté Nationale who is the boss of Joseph who * TBD (voiced by Alice Kensington, Sandy Glover) - They are the group of old women who sell the Plot TBD Transcripts Glimpse/Transcripts Trivia *This game is similar to Contrast. **They both set in Paris, France. **They both have young female protagonists (Didi and Aimée) and older female protagonists (Dawn and Claudette). **They aesthetically inspired by Belle Epoque and Art Nouveau. **They both have the same music. **They both are published by the same French video game company (Focus Home Interactive). **They both have the same animation style. *Glimpse is inspired by Ernest Hemingway's The Sun Also Rises and Nana (1926). * This game will be about a girl who follows her dreams in Paris. * Due to the unreal engine has been changed, this game's animation was a bit different from Contrast's. * This is the second Compulsion Games game that set in 1920s Paris. The other is in Contrast. * Joseph Allard inspired by a French army officer and statesman Charles de Gaulle. * Originally, this game is going to be survival horror but it changed to puzzle platform. * The posters from Contrast have returned. * This game is based on Contrast, Life is Strange, and TBD. * The characters from TBD * This game is bit mixed Cameo * Kat's song from Contrast can be heard on a record at Aimée's room. * A picture of Kat Knight and the Amazing Vincenzo can be at * Non, je ne regrette rien can be heard Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:Video Games Category:Compulsion Games